


LEGACY

by PeterParcoeur



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Peter Parker, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Smut, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParcoeur/pseuds/PeterParcoeur
Summary: 8 YEARS AGO. BEFORE THANOSPeter has just met Tony Stark who's slowly becoming his mentor and teaching him the do's and don't to become the perfect addition to the Avengers, as well as a perfect yet unexpected father figure. Throughout his bonding time with Tony and his family, he meets Y/N, Tony and Pepper's daughter who idolizes and adores the friendly neighborood Spiderman.Then Thanos snaps and Peter disappears along with half of the population.NOWADAYS - POST THANOSTony Stark just died and the guilt is unbearable for Peter.His mentor, role-model, father figure is gone and he’s not coping so well in a world without him. To make it worse, Tony’s left behind his daugher, Y/N, now 17yo, who seems to blame Peter for his father’s death.For some reasons, Peter feels like he has to protect her.But what if she won’t let him?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. I.

**I.**

Peter had fought armies of villains, fallen from bridges and skyscrapers, been punched by a thousand guys and yet, no pain would ever come close to the way he felt on the day of Tony’s funeral.  
Everyone had gathered to support Pepper and celebrate the true hero that was Tony Stark. As a flower crown floated away on the lake by his house, all the Avengers clearly showed some serious damages left from Thanos’ army. But still, the hardest pain came from their shattered hearts.

Peter could feel his aunt May’s hand squeezing his shoulder as everyone walked back to the house after the intimate ceremony but he just couldn’t move. It was like this bittersweet feeling would never go away. Tony, his mentor, his father-figure, the smartest, coolest man he ever knew had lost his life in order to save his.

How could he live with that thought?

Soon enough, he was left alone with a girl sat by the edge of the footbridge. She was holding the arc reactor Pepper had once put in a glass box, grazing her finger tips against the letters “Proof that Tony Stark has a heart”, sobbing uncontrollably.

_“Y… Y/N?”_

When she looked up, it took Peter a few seconds to realize she was, indeed, Tony’s daughter. Sure, she had obvious swollen wet eyes and a red nose from all the crying but more importantly, the last time he’d seen her, she was still an 8 year-old kid. Now, she looked about his age.

_“I’m… I’m so sorry”_ he barely managed to say as the lump in his throat made it hard for him to speak. What else could he tell a girl who’d just lost her father? He felt miserable himself though he had known Tony for a couple years only. To think of the pain his own daughter could be going through right now was almost unbearable.

When she got up, brushing dust from her black dress, Peter thought for a second she would give him a hug. Not that it would solve anything but Tony always seemed to do so in troubled times. Unfortunately, she didn’t seem to think of it as an option.

_“Don’t you dare talk to me”_

She gave him a threatening look and walked past him in the opposite direction.

As he watched her walk away, Peter noticed Happy had been standing there the whole time. Y/N gave his hand a quick squeeze before she walked back into the house.

_“Give her some time, kid, today is… tough for all of us  
\- I don’t blame her, really.” _

Happy was probably the closest to Tony you could get, so when he looked at him, Peter couldn’t help but break down again at the thought of the thousand memories of him they now shared.

_“Why did he have to die?”_ he cried helplessly as Happy brought him against him in a warm embrace.  
_“Ha!”_ Happy started, trying not to burst into tears again _"Tony and his bloody ego… of course he had to make his death spectacular!”_

///

Back inside the house, everyone seemed to recall their best “typical Tony Stark” memories as Captain and Bruce shared one of their thousandth Avengers adventure. Peter decided to step back as he still couldn’t believe he was gone. It all seemed surreal, to be standing there, in his home, with his family and closest friends and yet, he wasn’t here to brag and take the pride on all of the Avengers victories.

Peter found himself staring at a picture of himself and Tony in the kitchen, it was the one they had taken inside the Stark Industries’ building as a proof of his pretending internship back when Aunt May didn’t know he was Spiderman. Those were happier times, he thought.

_“He always loved this picture”_ Pepper stated as she walked into the kitchen with a few empty plates. She looked strong and humble though it probably was harder for her than any of them.

_“I just don’t get why it had to be like this… that’s unfair  
\- That’s life, Peter. Tony knew what he was doing, he knew the risks  
\- He shouldn’t have done this…  
\- We’re talking about Tony Stark"_ she added with a bittersweet smile, _"do you think he could live with that? I watched him look at this picture every single day and I knew that… eventually he’ll try and find a way to bring you back.  
\- To bring “us” back…”_ Peter corrected as he couldn’t deal with the thought Tony had gone through this just for him.

When Pepper failed to answer, the guilt became too strong and he choked again.

_“I miss him so much”_ he sobbed as Pepper gave him a motherly hug, pecking the top of his head. He had met some strong women in his short life, but Pepper was by far the toughest one.

_“Really, mom???”_

Y/N was standing by the doorway, obviously upset that her mother would comfort anyone involved in his father’s death. For some reason, she seemed angrier at Peter than any of the other person standing in the living room even though most of them were on the battlefield on that awful day.

_“Y/N, come on….”_ Pepper sighed as she watched her daughter storm off to her room, _“I’m sorry Peter, it’s a hard pill to digest for her…”_

When Pepper left the room, Peter truly felt like he had this family broken forever.

_“You wanna go home?”_

Aunt May was standing there with hers and Peter’s coats above her arms.

_“Yeah… let’s go…”_ he sighed, giving one last look to the picture.

_“Goodbye, Mr Stark.”_


	2. II.

**II.**

It had been two weeks now.

Two entire weeks of a world Tony Stark wasn’t part of anymore and still, Peter wasn’t ready to come out and face the emptiness he had left into his own life. It was just too brutal, too confusing, and too sad.

Ned had come to visit almost every day in hope that, at some point, Peter would consider leaving his bedroom and catch some fresh air. Every single attempt had failed as he barely had the force to get out of his room to share a meal with his aunt. Sometimes he would simply stare at his meal until it was completely cold. His entire world had collapsed and now it felt like he had no goal left. Even thinking about MJ didn’t bring him a single happy thought, he had simply lost interest in his ordinary life. Sometimes, it almost felt like he was still “out there”, stuck in another dimension with Dr. Strange, waiting to be rescued.

Sometimes he wished he was still out there even if it meant he’d never get to see May, or Ned, or MJ ever again. He would actually trade them all for Tony to be alive and for Y/N to have her father back.

_“School’s starting tomorrow”_ May stated as she grabbed a few dirty clothes from his bedroom floor _“you should get your stuff ready for the big day!”  
 _“You’re calling this a big day?  
\- Last year of high school, this is HUGE.   
\- Whatever, I’m not going anyway.” __

_Peter flinched at the sound of the laundry basket being dropped on the wooden floor. When he looked up, May looked furious._

__“Okay that’s it, get up, now!  
\- Wow, what’s up with you May?   
\- I’ve been patient and I know you’re hurt honey but I won’t let you drop out of school and make stupid decisions like this! So you better get your ass out of this bed or I’ll drag you out of your bedroom so fast you won’t get to use your freaking magic spider sense!”_ _

_She was sat by his bed now, pulling at the knitted duvet so she could finally look into his eyes._

__“What happened is truly awful and we’ll mourn Tony for as long as we get to live… But… Life needs to go on. You’re 17. Do you think he saved you so you could spend your days in bed playing Fall of Duty in your boxers?  
\- That’s… Call of Duty actually  
\- Whatever! This is a stupid game and you’re smarter than this, Peter.   
\- I just don’t know how to do it…   
\- One step at a time baby.” _ _

_With a tender hand resting on his cheek, she pecked his forehead._

__“First step: take a shower, you smell like a rotted dead fish.”_ She winced, _“Happy’s coming over for dinner, he’ll be glad to see you looking fresh.”_  
 _“Happy’s been coming a lot lately…  
\- He’s been really supportive. Now out! Shower!”_ she snapped her fingers, grabbed her laundry basket and left the room so she wouldn’t have the conversation she was dreading to have with her nephew._

__

/// 

There’s was something therapeutic about long, hot showers and though his heart was still heavier than ever, Peter couldn’t deny he was lucky to have May to kick his ass when he needed her to.

Walking back into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, Peter could smell his aunt famous’ meatloaf cooking from the kitchen. She was right, life would still go on even if it didn’t seem that appealing without his dear friend in it.

As he looked for a fresh pair of pants and some socks, his eyes were inevitably drawn to a few pictures he had pinned on his wall, right above his desk. Every person he’d ever loved was in there. His parents, his uncle Ben and May on their wedding day, Ned, MJ, Happy… And of course, Tony. His heart sunk into his chest as he grabbed a picture of himself holding a little girl wearing Iron Man’s helmet with her hands wrapped around his neck, recognizing Tony’s daughter, Y/N.

If only he had a chance, Peter would go back to this day just so he would get to hang out with Tony and his family again. To think he wouldn’t get to see his daughter grow into a woman (and probably terrorize any man willing to date her) was heartbreaking, especially when he thought of the way she looked at the funeral. She seemed both devastated and angry with no helmet for her to hide her feelings anymore.

He remembered every detail of the day he had met Y/N, 8 years ago.

///

_It was the first time Peter ever stepped into Tony Stark’s actual home. So far, they had met at Stark Industries or in random places all over the world but today, Tony had invited his young apprentice into the intimacy of his Home._

_The weather was incredible that day, sunny and warm like a summer afternoon even though it was in the middle of March. Peter didn’t know why he’d been lucky enough to be invited here but he felt extremely thankful for it._

_“Hi Peter, please come in” Pepper buzzed him in on the huge monitor in front of the main gate. Of course Tony Stark’s house was surrounded by a thousand video cameras. After all, he was one of the most powerful man in New-York City, not to mention that he was, well, Iron Man._

_Stepping into such a huge mansion wasn’t anodyne for Peter, a kid from Forest Hills. This looked nothing like anything he’d seen back in the Queens._

_“He’s down in his workshop if you want to join!” Pepper smiled as she seemed busy with paperwork. She quickly led him towards the elevator, giving him the instructions to enter the basement like he was standing in the heart of the SHIELD’s offices. Everything seemed cool and impressive for an ordinary teenager._

_Peter could hear AC/DC blasting from afar as he reached the basement. In front of the big steel doors he found a screen, just like Pepper had told him and as soon as he stood in front of it, a facial scan started._

_“Welcome, Peter Parker” – with a click, the main doors opened for him._

_“Hi kiddo!” Tony was working on a new armor that looked like a bigger, smarter version of his original Iron Man suit. Peter had always been impressed at how easy Tony made it look when it came to technology. As much of a geek he might be, Peter could never be on that level of perfection._

_“New suit?  
\- Yeah… Well, we’ll see where this goes, I’ve been thinking.”   
Tony always seemed to say this. It’s like he never slept at night because somehow, that’s when his greatest ideas came alive. It was just crazy to think that a man could come up with incredible weapons and crazy armors just over a sleepless night. Would he be given the same amount of time, Peter wouldn’t even get through a school assignment.   
“Your house is incredible, thanks for the invite Mr. Stark   
\- It’s Tony   
\- Alright, Tony.” Peter smiled, genuinely flattered Tony Stark himself would consider him close enough to name him anything but Mr. Stark.   
\- By the way, not that I wouldn’t have you there randomly but… Someone was dying to meet you and you know me, I aim to please.   
\- Really, who!?”_

_Peter was secretly hoping it would be Nick Fury. He was just as scared as an admirer of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He couldn’t wait for the day he would make him an Avenger. To this day, it remained his biggest dream._

_“Come on out honey, don’t be shy…” Tony smiled in a way Peter had never seen before._

_Clearly, he would never call Nick Fury “honey”, so that dream was off the table for today._

_Then a little girl came out, fiddling with her hands and avoiding all eye contact._

_“Hi?” Peter smiled at her shyness, “is that Y/N?”  
“My one and only” Tony stated proudly._

_Tony had told him about his daughter, Y/N and how she had changed his whole life. What didn’t matter before, like getting injured or stepping closer to an inevitable death, mattered now. Happy had even told Peter that becoming a father had made Tony more anxious, more stressed. It was a different dynamic now that he had something to lose. Of course there was Pepper too, but she was hot and smart, she’d find a new husband. Y/N would never find a new dad._

_Getting down on one knee, Peter gave the little girl the warmest welcome. He could sense she was a bit star struck for some reason, but he had always been amazing with kids. She wouldn’t be the exception._

_“Hi, I’m Peter!” he beamed, reaching for her hand.  
“Oh she knows!” Tony chuckled “she’s not usually that shy, she’s just… impressed.” Tony watched the expression on Peter’s face change immediately “Don’t get too cocky, she just likes you very veeeery much, right honey?”_

_The little girl nodded then went straight into Peter’s arms for a hug._

_“Aw that’s cute!” Peter smiled, holding the little girl against him.  
“Yeah well, be careful, her dad’s kind of a psycho!”_

_Looking closer, Peter could definitely tell she was a Stark. She had her father’s eyes and mischievous smile but sometimes she would give you one of Pepper’s famous cocky look. Everything about her screamed “I’m the result of two geniuses’ love” and he could tell she’d become a smart ass in the future. Secretly, he hoped he’d still be around to see that, only because it would mean Tony would still be his mentor._

_The rest of the day went blissfully. Peter learned more about Y/N and had the privilege to see her “astrology” themed bedroom with a ceiling covered with stars that would shine in the dark, the massive telescope her daddy had built for her 8th birthday and learn all twelve names of her favorite toys. Out of everything, the cutest thing was the spider-man figurine she kept on her bedside table. There was no denying he was for sure, her favorite super-hero._

_When Peter left, Tony grabbed Y/N into his arms for her to wave goodbye to her new friend._

_“Daddy? She asked after a while  
\- Yes sweetheart?   
\- When I grow up, I want to marry spider-man.”_

_Pepper couldn’t help but laugh at Tony’s face, a perfect mix between the astonishment and the one he’d given her when she had keyed his favorite car “just for fun”._

_“That kid will have to kill me first” he joked, walking back into the house as he held the most precious gift life had given him._

_Thinking about it, Peter probably wasn’t the worst choice she could make… when she’d turn 30._

__

///

_“Peter???”_

Peter realized he must have blacked out for a while when he caught a glimpse of his aunt May and Happy at his doorway. How long had he been dreaming?

_“Oh errr, sorry, I was just… thinking… Good to see you Happy!  
\- Hi kid, I’d give you a hug but you’re underage and shirtless, so that’s weird!”_ Happy joked, pointing at Peter’s naked chest.   
\- _Dinner’s ready, May added, whenever you feel like joining us?  
\- I’ll be out in a minute.” _

Peter sighed as he pinned the picture back on the wall, wondering if he’d ever get to speak to Y/N again.


	3. III.

**III.**

Going back to school felt weird.

Though Peter always seemed to struggle to find a balance between his ordinary teenager life and being an Avenger, this time, the wake-up call was hitting harder. His body was definitely walking across the main Hall of Midtown High School, but his head was somewhere else.

All around him were familiar faces, some looked obviously different after what they all called “the blip” but most of his school seemed back to normal, which was harder to digest as he felt like nothing would ever be the same now that his mentor was gone.

How could he live in a world without Tony Stark?

Luckily, his best-friend was there to show some support and bring random chit-chats back into his routine. Even MJ had given him a hug as she seemed genuinely happy to see him back, but when it should have been the most amazing, unexpected moment of his day, Peter had felt nothing but comfort from catching up with a friend. No tingles at the pit of his stomach, no burning red cheeks, not the usual stiffness down his abdomen. Nothing.

It was like a part of him had died too.

They were all sat in history class when Ned tapped him on the shoulder from behind, his voice filled with some unusual excitement.

_“Wow mate, check out the new girl!”_

Peter had to roll his eyes and smile at his friend’s typical enthusiasm over the opposite gender. Every time a remotely ‘hot’ girl walked by, Ned turned into a little kid on Christmas Day with a massive sugar rush.

His smile faded as soon as he locked eyes with the girl sitting at the back of the class.

_“God”_ Ned moaned _“I would gladly let her step on my face, who’s she?”_  
 _“That’s Y/N Stark.”_ Peter stated as she looked away as soon as their eyes met.   
_“What do you mean--- Stark? As in...?  
\- As in Tony’s only daughter.”_

Ned was left gobsmacked at this new revelation, quite oblivious to his friend’s sudden change of attitude. Peter looked like he had seen a ghost, writhing on his seat with complete nervousness. He could tell her anger was still running through her blood from the way she avoided his look, but for some obscure reason, he also felt relieved. Now that they had to spend an entire year in the same room, maybe they would get to talk at some point.

****

**///**

When the bell rang, Peter wisely waited for Y/N to exit the room before he made any move. It had been the longest hour of his entire school experience and he had been sat in chemistry before, listening to Mr. Wyatt spreading bullshits about things Peter himself could teach better.

_“You should talk to her”_ Ned said after being quite for longer than anyone would expect him.

_“I’m not sure she wants me to…  
\- When was the last time you spoke?   
\- Her dad’s funeral?   
\- Yeahhhh…. Ned winced, maybe not the perfect time to have a chat?   
\- I know, but she seemed so upset   
\- Dude, it her father died, you think she’s gonna give you a lapdance?”_

Peter rolled his eyes at Ned’s obvious answer. He couldn’t quite process how he felt about Y/N. Part of him wanted to avoid her at all costs to save himself from the embarrassment, but mostly, he wanted to walk down the hallway as confident as possible and just… talk to her. There was this weird attraction between them that made it seems like, somehow, this reunion was meant to be.

_“Alright, I’m gonna talk to her”_ Peter sighed as he caught a glimpse of Y/N grabbing a few books from her locker across the hallway.

His palms were sweaty as he tried his best to brush them to the sides of his pants, air caught in his throat like he was about to give an inspiring speech to a bored audience. Nobody had ever made him feel this way, not even his high-school crush, MJ.

_“Hi, Y/N!”_

Y/N turned around to see Peter standing there awkwardly, both his hands buried in his pockets.

For a second, it seems like she was about to speak, her eyes daunting him from head to toes. As he stood closer to her face, Peter realized just how much she looked like Tony. She had his eyes, his cocky expression but her slim nose and perky lips were definitely Pepper’s. Her long brown hair was tamed on a sided braid and her ankle boots made her seem taller than him, which was embarrassing enough if she had chosen to talk to him.

But with the snap of her locker door, she simply turned her back and walked away, leaving him speechless and embarrassed once again.

_“Well done, Don Juan!”_ MJ teased as she walked past him.

On the other side of the corridor, Peter saw Ned biting his lip so he wouldn’t laugh at his misery.

Things were going to be tougher than he had thought.

**///**

Economics was the worst.

Peter and Ned usually discussed any other topic that didn’t involve money and budget throughout the whole course, but today, Peter was just lost in his own daydream, looking out the window with his chin buried into his palm. It was a nice autumnal day, the kind that brought him back to better times where he and his Aunt would start decorating their apartment with Halloween/spooky stuff, their favorite time of the year. It was hard to think that life would go on after the blip but Peter was willing to be an optimistic. Happier days would come.

_“Alright, today’s class will be sorely about your final assignment… I want you to pay close attention because this will be half of your grade for the exam.”_ Mr. Andersen spoke louder so the distracted students could hear.

At least half of the class moaned in complete despair. Mr. Andersen’s assignments were known as chaotic and frankly awful. This one was no exception.

_“You will be working as a pair”_

Ned smiled brightly at Peter, knowing they would definitely team-up, as usual.

At least it would make it less horrible to be working as a team.

_“But don’t get too excited”_ Mr. Andersen added abruptly as he watched his students stare at each other, building up the usual team partners. _“I have written half of the class’s names on papers. These papers I have folded and put in this box so the rest of you can draw”._

_“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me”_ Ned burped out.   
_“Mr. Leeds, since you seem so pleased, we’ll start with you!”_

Mr. Andersen walked closer to Ned and offered him a chance to pick a name inside the tiny white box he was holding. Ned reluctantly picked a piece of paper and pulled a worried face.

_“Betty Brant…”_

Sitting at the front of the class, Betty Brant looked over her shoulder and gave him an unenthusiastic thumbs up. At least, she was smart, but her good looks would definitely make it hard for Ned to focus on their homework. Shivers ran down his spine at the thought of having a girl in his bedroom, his temple, the architectural equivalent of a Jedi farting the Game of Thrones theme song, aka the shameful natural habitat of the biggest geek.

Things went on as everyone picked a team partner with more or less enthusiasm and soon enough, it was Y/N’s time to draw a name into the box.

She quite obviously hesitated before she composed herself and spoke.

_“Mr. Andersen, is there any way I can switch partner?”  
“Well, Ms. Stark, what would be the point if anyone just decided who they’d like to collaborate with? I’m sorry you didn’t pick your crush’s name but I’m afraid things are what it is. Now, would you be kind enough to share your designated partner?” _

There was a silence before she spoke again, her hand fiddling with the piece of paper.

_“Peter Parker”_   
****

**///**

_“Dude, what are the odds???”_ Ned squealed as he sat next to Peter at the cafeteria.

It was lunch time and the whole room was buzzing with chatty students and cutlery grazes.

_“Yeah, wow, I’m the luckiest guy in the world, am I?”_ Peter mumbled, still baffled at the complete humiliation he had been given in front of the entire class. The second one that day.

_“Now she has no other option than talk to you, think positive!”  
“Amazing, it must be as pleasant as being held to gunpoint somehow, I mean… did you hear what she said?”_ he sighed _“Mr. Andersen, can I switch partner?”_ Peter was mimicking her disgusted tone when Ned gave him the big eyes, nodding towards a point behind him.

_“Brilliant, why wasting your time here when you could have a one-man show?”_ Y/N bluntly stated. Her arms were crossed against her chest, her eyes glued to his face like she was trying to read his soul for some reason.

_“Shit, Y/N, I’m sorry I didn’t mean—it’s just—  
\- Let’s spare us both this conversation, alright? It seems like we’ll have to do this assignment, so… your place or mine?” _

Ned couldn’t help but chuckle at the ambiguous comment, but as Peter gave him the dead eye, it was definitely too late to take his nervous laughter back.

_“What are you, 12?”_ Y/N pulled an unimpressed look, eyeballing Ned until he went slightly red. This time, it was Peter’s turn to contain his laugh. Her attitude and comebacks definitely reminded him of the great Tony Stark. In a weird way, it was comforting, like wrapping yourself into a warm blanket in a cold morning. She irradiated with that famous Spark Confidence.

_“Whatever suits you best”_ Peter finally said after what seemed like an eternity of quietness.   
_“What suits me best is to not be doing this with you but it seems like this isn’t an option, so…”  
“Okay, my place then? _Peter blurted out all of a sudden  
\- _What time?  
\- Six thirty  
\- Good, you got a phone?” _

After roaming through his jeans pocket, Peter quickly handed her his phone, watching her raise an eyebrow at the shattered screen and the picture of himself and Ned in front of the Jurassic Park ride in Disneyworld.

_“Text me your address”_ she added, giving him his phone back.

She walked away without further word, leaving both Ned and Peter speechless for a while. Peter watched her sit at a table with a bunch of fellow classmates and for a minute, it felt like his brain had stopped to frame-freeze the scene in front of her. Everyone around her seemed captivated, whatever she was talking about. She had inherited that charisma from her father, that ability to catch everyone’s attention in the blink of an eye.

As he stared at her for a couple more minutes, Peter realized this weird, tingly feeling was back at the pit of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ♥  
> Thanks for reading !  
> Your feedbacks mean the world to me, if any. 
> 
> This is my first try at an actual chaptered fiction here and even though I've been writing fictions for as long as I'm able to hold a pen, I'm still not the best at it. So bare with me. Oh and also, I'm french (maybe my username gave it away?) sooo.. I apologize for any mistake that may occur. Feel free to point it out though. All feebacks, good or bad, are more than welcome.
> 
> Thanks ♥  
> Love. C.x


End file.
